Governmental and nongovernmental organizations in the US are building innovative public/private partnerships to improve global health disparities reduction research. The Sullivan Alliance to Transform the Health Professions (SA) is taking action to build collaboration with the University of the West Indies (UWl). The partnership. The United States of America (US)-Caribbean Alliance for Health Disparities Research (USCAHDR), will implement epidemiological research to explore how determinants of health: historyancestry, health practices, and life styles and health disparities differ and are similar among African populations in the US and the Caribbean. Three specific aims have been identified to accomplish this goal: (1) build a synergistic partnership comprised of the SA, UWl, the Caribbean Heath Research Council, and the National Health Museum to conduct research on the role of social determinants in determining health status and health outcomes among Caribbean and US populations; (2) enhance the professional development of US-Caribbean researchers/scientists; and (3) establish a global health disparities E-Museum that adds content-value to UWI's broadband e-platforms for disseminating USCAHDR research and educational materials in the US and the Caribbean. The program will advance fundamental understanding of persistent health disparities in the US and the Caribbean, develop a multidisciplinary team of experts interested in health disparities reduction research, and create culturally competent educational outreach communication tools for the US and the Caribbean.